


Tutoring and Teasing

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Jonathan and reader tutor Will, Dustin, Lucas and Mike, and the four try to get the two together.Request: Hi!!! can you please do a Jonathan byers fic,where reader is tutoring will and his friends and reader and Jonathan flirt n stuff but it doesnt go anywhere until will and his friends try to help out Jonathan?sorry if that doesnt make sense lol I triedWarnings: I can’t writing anything without making it super sappy.





	Tutoring and Teasing

Will and his friends were probably the sweetest, nicest kids ever, and the best at picking up on the not not-so-subtle hints Jonathan had been giving about his feelings for his closest friend (Y/n). He found any reason to spend time with her, and it was obvious he harbored feelings for the (h/c)-ette.

So naturally the four boys formulated a plan to get Jonathan and (Y/n) together. The plan was simple, pretend to need help with algebra, and somehow get the two on the conversation of dating. Jonathan and (Y/n) had decided to split the group in two; Jonathan would tutor Lucas and Will, and (Y/n) would tutor Dustin and Mike.

Dustin and Mike weren’t actually paying attention to (y/n), but whispering among themselves, formulating a plan on how to change the subject from pre-algebra to (Y/n)’s thoughts on Jonathan. However, Lucas and Will had no trouble at all. Jonathan’s thoughts were almost always occupied by thinking of (Y/n), and unknown to him, (Y/n) thought of him just as much as he thought of her, she was just better at hiding her affection.

(Y/n) was explaining to Dustin and Mike about proper equations, but they still hadn’t formulated a plan. “So if you use this equation, it will allow you to solve the problem faster than if-” but she noticed that they were off to the side whispering. “What’s got you two so distracted?”. She was so confused, they were usually so attentive to what she said but not today.

Dustin decided that the best course of action was to just be blunt with the teen. “Hey (Y/n), you like Jonathan right?” The second the final word left his mouth, the room stood still. The dim lights flickering was the only movement in the room. Lucas’ head whipped around so fast you would have sworn he’d get whiplash. To try to lighten the mood, Dustin gave his signature smile, but the atmosphere was still tense.

(Y/n)’s face was beat red, and she was ready to pass out. She had no clue how Dustin knew that she had the biggest crush on Jonathan. “Well, this is my queue to leave!” Mike abruptly got up from his seat and ran down to the basement, with the rest of the boys in tow.

“S-so is it true?” Jonathan got up from his seat and walked towards (Y/n), crouching in front of her. A quick nod came from the teen girl. “That’s a good thing,” his voice was welcoming, and he closed the gap.

The four watched from the top of the basement stairs, and Will was the first to comment on the situation, “I’m glad we got them together, but I don’t want to witness my brother making out with someone anymore,”


End file.
